Chandler
|kanji = チャンドラー |rōmaji = Chandorā |alias = |race = Demon |gender = Male |status = Deceased |birth = August 13 |hair = Green |eye = Black |family = Cusack |affiliation = Demon Clan |occupation = Meliodas' Master |abilities = Full Counter |equipment = Sword Cane |manga = Chapter 235 |anime = Episode 14 |seiyu = Shinshū Fuji |english = Kirk Thornton }} is one of the highest-ranked demons of the Demon Clan as well as Meliodas' former master. He and Cusack were once a single entity known as the "Original Demon". Appearance Chandler is shown to be a short old man wearing a set of clothes and rings suited for nobles with elaborate designs. He has green spiky hair, beard, and mustache and his demon mark is on the right side of his head that has two spiked circles connected by a line from above to below his right eye. When he opens his mouth, he shows himself to have a full set of fangs for teeth. Upon revealing his true form, Chandler grows much larger in stature along with growing more muscles with dark streaks on his arms. His hair turns black (stays green in the anime) and the color of his eyes are inverted. His demon mark grows much larger that it covers nearly half of his face. Finally, he grows large dragon-like wings from his shoulders. Personality Chandler is very attached to his former student, Meliodas, so much so that unlike the other members of the Demon Clan, in particular Zeldris, he completely disregards the betrayal Meliodas committed towards the Demon Clan 3,000 years ago. He even goes as far as to say that the original Elizabeth had kidnapped Meliodas even when it's known that his former student betrayed his clan out of love for her. His high respect for Meliodas is as such that he berates anyone else who speaks lowly of Meliodas and would even cry crocodile tears if the subject of his student was brought up. His attachment to the Demon King's first son is shown when he immediately flew to Meliodas' location at the Boar Hat when Zeldris mentioned the Seven Deadly Sins were arriving and threatened to kill any obstacles in his way of rescuing his student. However, he is shown to be negotiable as when he realizes that Meliodas and Elizabeth are with the Seven Deadly Sins, he offered to let the rest leave unharmed if they hand the former two over as he had no interest in them unlike the Demon King. Having lived through many years and fights, Chandler is also quite intelligent and perceptive, able to instantly recognize various magical attacks and motives simply by observing his enemies. Zeldris notes Chandler enjoys playing the part of the good-nature old man caring for his student, Meliodas, but if he's denied his student then after entering his true form, Chandler forgoes any and all pretenses and is hell-bent on destroying his enemies. Although he still retains his deep attachment and respect for the Demon King's oldest son as he groveled before the awakened Meliodas while in this form. History Chandler, along with Cusack, were once a single entity known as the "Original Demon" who was created by the Demon King as his most trusted retainer. Acknowledging his own immense power, the demon rebelled against the Demon King only to be dealt with and punished. For rebelling against the Demon King, the "Original Demon" had it's body and soul split in two, and was tasked with the duty of being instructors to the two demon princes to become candidates for the throne of the Demon King. Long before the Holy War 3,000 years ago, Chandler was the one to who instructed Meliodas, the eldest son of the Demon King, in combat before his eventual betrayal of the Demon Clan. Chandler rarely fought during the war 3,000 years ago. Eventually he was sealed away with the rest of the Demon Clan within the Coffin of Eternal Darkness by the Allied Clans (Goddess, Giants, Fairies, and Humans). Plot Prelude to the New Holy War arc After Zeldris claims that he is the most worthy to be the next Demon King, Chandler, along with Cusack, comes into the scene. After Zeldris and Cusack's conversation, he tells him of his jealousy because Cusack gets to see his student. It is then revealed by Cusack that Chandler is Meliodas' former master. When Zeldris reveals that the Demon King has ordered to rescue Meliodas to crown him as the new Demon King, Chandler cries of happiness. Despite Zeldris' warnings not to face the Seven Deadly Sins hastily, Chandler flies in the direction of them calling the name of Meliodas, creating an artificial night in his path. After arriving to the Boar Hat, Chandler cries seeing Meliodas again in Merlin's Perfect Cube, later recognizing Elizabeth with him, claiming that he's going to kill her and rescue Meliodas. He used Absolute Cancel to dispel the Perfect Cube. After the demon incapacitates Merlin reflecting her Magic Seal, Diane grabs Elizabeth and Meliodas while Chandler is distracted. Chandler confronts them all outside, identifying each of the Sins along with their power levels. Chandler offers them go-gos if they hand over Meliodas and Elizabeth, to the Sins' refusal, Chandler uses Microscopic to dwarf Diane and then unleashes his Meteor Works against them, claiming they are fireworks in celebration of the rescue of Meliodas. When Gowther and King appear combining their powers in their Celestial Arrow, Chandler affirms that his attacks will not have effect in the thanks to his Full Counter. When the attack is launched, Chandler reflects it, but discovers that it is an illusion created by Gowther in order that Chandler wasted his Full Counter and could not reflect in time the real attack that is behind. The attack hits him squarely, breaking his magical barrier and causing him some damage. Chandler takes advantage of the confusion to create an illusion of a demon army that King attacks with his Increase, which is reflected by Chandler causing great damage. Chandler reveals himself mocking his imprudent plan and then uses Absolute Order in Gowther ordering him to stay out of his way. Chandler declares that he will kill Elizabeth in different horrible ways and recover Meliodas, unleashing his Dragon Claw against her. However, Diane manages to shield them with her Heavy Metal. Recognizing her technique, Chandler uses his Crimson Requiem with which he always dealt with the Giant Clan. However, Diane and King, Elizabeth and Meliodas are saved from their attack by Ban. Chandler acknowledges that the four clans that opposed the Demon Clan millennia ago are helping Meliodas and there he also realizes that the Celestial Arrow did damage to his spirit, which allows King to give him a good punch with his Guardian. Now annoyed, Chandler throws his Enkonjin claiming that they are not necessary for Meliodas' happiness. King blocks it with his Increase, just like a second blade that is reflected by the Full Counter. After unleashing a barrage of attacks that are blocked by King, Diane attacks him in front while Ban manages to immobilize him in the back to allow King to unleash his blades on both. Chandler recognizes that Ban is immortal, but simply cuts off his arms to get rid of him and then unleashes a heavy gun battle between him and King. One of the Enkonjin manages to reach Elizabeth, Chandler affirms that Meliodas would not get hurt because he would not be his disciple if he were. After eliminating Ban for the second time, Chandler manages to overtake King and seriously injure him. When Hawk tries to erase the seal of the Absolute Order on his hand, this gives Elizabeth the chance to heal King, Ban and Diane. Chandler furious attacks, but his attack is deflected by the Invasion of Gowther, allowing King to give full with Chastiefol, piercing his chest. After being apparently defeated, Chandler recovers revealing his true form and power. Overwhelmed by his new power, King is forced to restrain him with his Bumblebee to allow the others to escape. Just before Chandler eliminated King, Gloxinia and Drole appear and manage to save them, locking Chandler inside their Orudora. After freeing himself, Chandler asks why they confront him as members of the Ten Commandments to which Drole and Gloxinia reject that they are no longer kings or Commandments, only a fairy and a giant. A battle between the three is unleashed, despite the furious attacks of ancient kings, Chandler manages to defeat and kill both. After reaching the Boar Hat, Chandler prostrates before an awoken Meliodas. After this decided to become the Demon King, Chandler returns to his former form and leaves with him and Elizabeth to Camelot. During the trip, Chandler devised a way to kill Elizabeth when she lowered her guard. After meeting with Zeldris and Cusack, Chandler shares his displeasure at the presence of Elizabeth only to be scolded by Meliodas. Chandler shows his contentment when Estarossa shows interest in Elizabeth. When Meliodas manages to subdue his brothers and Cusack, Chandler is elated. After Elizabeth's escape, Chandler sent his Split Tama to kill her, but to no avail with one of them only managing to merely slice her across the forhead. After the persecution of Arthur in the castle of Camelot and the recovery of the Excalibur, Chandler's head is chopped off by Arthur after attacking him with Exterminate Ray. However, Chandler is able to recover immediately, revealing that he only want to test the power of the sword. New Holy War arc While a whole army of demons gets ready for the new Holy War, Chandler and Cusack prepare for it by releasing their true forms. Chandler says they'll have to go all out. While waiting for Meliodas to come out of the cocoon in which he is absorbing the Commandments, Zeldris, Chandler, and Cusack are met at the castle by the Assault Force. The three demons are faced with Escanor, Merlin and Ludociel. Chandler personally confronts Escanor. Escanor unleashes a powerful attack, Chandler manages to block the damage with his cane, but it is revealed that the target of the attack was Meliodas' cocoon. Furious, Chandler declares that he will kill anyone who dares to harm Meliodas, however, Merlin goes ahead and attacks the three demons with Double Impact. Chandler emerges unharmed and next to Cusack it sends several attacks that are blocked by Escanor. After removing it, Chandler and Cusack lash out at Merlin, but are sent flying by the second blow of the Double Impact. Surprised, the two demons are attacked by Ludociel, receiving a multitude of attacks to such high eloquence that they are not seen, ending up embedded against the wall. Chandler recognizes that it is Ludociel's Grace, Flash. After going to the aid of Zeldris, Chandler and Cusack depart when he adopts the position that will release his original power, worrying both demons. Zeldris then proceeds to use his original power, Ominous Nebula, creating an incredible force of attraction, which draws all living beings towards him. Chandler and Cusack manage to avoid being drawn into a wall. Seeing how Merlin manages to use her teleportation to stay out of Zeldris's power range, Chandler says that it is only possible to someone blessed with infinite magical power. During the battle, Chandler and Cusack receive collateral damage from Ludociel's Ruby Flash and Escanor's Crazy Prominence. When Escanor releases the power of The One, Chandler becomes confused wondering where he had felt that magic before. When Escanor manages to oppose to Zeldris' Ominous Nebula, Chandler recognizes that Escanor's ability is the Grace of the Archangel Mael. Chandler supposes that the Grace must past to inhabit in Escanor's body long after Mael's death. When Escanor manages to pierce Zeldris and seriously wound him, Chandler uses his Darkness to return Escanor to his human form. When Ludociel manages to hurt Zeldris, he takes the heat in a fight with Cusack. There, Chandler decides to take charge of Merlin and the others. As Merlin fires her Exterminate Ray, Chandler responds with the same spell. However, Chandler's Exterminate Ray is much larger and more powerful than Merlin's. As the two attacks collide, Merlin tells Escanor to look for the opportunity to take Rhitta, although he sees none. When Chandler's Exterminate Ray begins to take the upper hand, Merlin uses Enchant: Infinity so that her attack grows with infinite magical power, surpassing Chandler and lands a direct hit on him. After Cusack pushes Ludociel back with many injuries, the former and Chandler advance after being hitted by some magical attacks. There, they both get attention as Merlin begins to gather magic. Chandler initially does not believe Merlin's words about creating weaknesses in them, claiming that none of her attacks have the slightest effect. However, Chandler is suddenly assaulted by a lightning strike, at the same time that Cusack is hit by a wind concentration. Chandler is surprised at the damage that those small attacks caused him. Merlin goes on to reveal that it is the Double Impact she used previously, which is actually an attack combines the magical attributes of the four elements and multiplies it, which allowed Merlin to discover which elements were most vulnerable, being for Chandler the lightning. Also, the second weave of the Double Impact is a spell that decreases the resistance of the opponent and thanks to her Infinity, the resistance of both will continue to decrease with each attack. Chandler tries to use Absolute Cancel to undo Merlin's magic, but before he can do so he is assaulted by another lightning attack, injuring himself more than with the previous one. While trying to get up, Chandler receives another attack. Merlin reveals that her Infinity causes endless magical powers of lightning and wind to continue dancing and reacting to every movement or magical invocation they make, assaulting them until they die. Chandler continues to be stricken by lightning attacks and can not do anything. He regains his composure when Cusack manages to use his Resonant in Merlin, managing to control her spirit and take away her freedom to live. However, seeing that Cusack does not move, Chandler tries to make him come back to himself before Merlin's magic attacks them again, being hit by more attacks before finishing saying it. By the time Zeldris manages to intercept all attacks, Chandler lies on the ground covered in wounds. When the spell that Gowther had used 3,000 years ago began to fall apart due to Meliodas and the Demon King discovered the truth, Cusack, like all those who were under its influence, begin to suffer the effects of the spell that kept their memories altered. Thus, Chandler realizes that "Estarossa" was actually the Archangel Mael. While Merlin and Ludociel suffer the impact of their memories returning, Chandlern like Cusack and Zeldris manage to recover completely, claiming to Merlin to not underestimate their regenerative abilities. Cusack reproaches Chandler not to scream so loudly because of the pain he suffers because of his memories returning. Cusack and Chandler declare that it is their duty to take charge of the enemy for Zeldris to save his power to face the Seven Deadly Sins. Seeing no other way to defeat the likes of Merlin and Escanor, and after saying goodbye to their respective disciples and entrusting to Meliodas to become the Demon King, Cusack and Chandler decide to combine into a single entity known as the "Original Demon", the original form from which both demons was divided after trying to dethrone the Demon King. Demon King arc After barely surviving Mael's attack, the Original Demon is once again divided into Chandler and Cusack. After regaining consciousness, the two wonder what happened while they were away, Chandler being the last to remember that Meliodas absorbed all the Commandments. There, the two discover the Commandments alone on the verge of disappearing, Chandler wonders why they are not with Meliodas. Cusack discovers Zeldris unconscious and wounded. Chandler says that they should let him die and that his priority is to return the Commandments to Meliodas. However, Cusack assassinates Chandler by cutting him into little pieces with his sword, claiming that leaving him alone would mean allowing him to get in the way of Zeldris. Abilities and Equipment As Meliodas' former master and the highest-ranked demon, Chandler is extremely powerful. Zeldris states that along with Cusack, he is more than enough to fill in the nine vacant spots of the legendary Ten Commandments. Chandler's tremendous power is shown when he reaches the Seven Deadly Sins, his magic power shrouds the entire region with complete darkness, with Diane believing that night had suddenly fallen over them and Merlin stating that he was able to bring "True Night" with him as Escanor reverted to his night form. Zeldris even states that Chandler can defeat if not kill all the Seven Deadly Sins excluding Meliodas on his own as well. This was shown when he alone easily overwhelms most of them to the point where they are unable to effectively fight back even after having his power cut in half by Gowther’s Invasion, and he was only stopped from defeating them by Elizabeth's healing them. His aura is so powerful that it completely terrifies the countless souls of human heroes in Excalibur. Merlin has stated that Chandler is a monster whose power far surpasses the Ten Commandments, and alongside Cusack, he is the oldest and strongest demon in the Demon Realm excluding the Demon King himself. Even Zeldris acknowledges that Chandler is stronger than him. Like all members of his clan, Chandler possesses the black mark that allows him to manipulate darkness for various purposes like flight and regeneration. Unlike most of the Demon Clan, when Chandler takes flight, instead of sprouting wings of the black darkness, he shrouds his body in an aura of darkness in which he can fly at incredible speeds as he reached the Boar Hat from several kilometers away in little time. However he can also choose to form wings for flight like the rest of the Demon Clan. His saliva possesses incredible acidic properties, as it was able to melt and dissolve the concrete floor of Camelot's castle and warrants Cusack to dodge them when he sprays them. He is also capable of measuring the power levels of others by simply gazing at them like Merlin, Gowther, Hawk, and Drole, though it's unknown if he possesses a magical eye or if it's through another means. Chandler possesses immense levels of durability and endurance, as he manages to withstand Gowther and King's Celestial Arrow head on and easily recovers in little time, with Gowther being shocked at how little damage he sustains from the attack. He also possesses tremendous speed and reflexes, as shown when he casually walks pass Merlin without her knowing he was there, and quickly defends and counterattacks against most of the Seven Deadly Sins attacks by himself. Upon entering his true form, all of Chandler's wounds disappear and his power soars greater, with King noting that he is on a completely different level than before, to the point that the Seven Deadly Sins had to flee and was able to defeat both Drole and Gloxinia by himself without much effort. In this form, Chandler's possesses immense levels of physical strength and endurance. With a single punch, he created a large hole in a gigantic rock, and withstood a continuous barrage of King's Bumblebee attacks all over his body with no damage, remains unfazed by Basquias' Necrosis poison, and emerges with only minor wounds from fighting both Drole and Gloxinia. When using his sword, he was able to split a large portion of the ground while cutting Chastiefol in half and creates a massive shockwave. He also possesses tremendous speed and reflexes, as he was able to react to and counter simultaneous attacks from both Drole and Gloxinia at the same time. His flight speed dramatically increases in this form to the point of instantly reaching the Seven Deadly Sins location at another region of Britannia in a single bound despite them having a considerate head start after being preoccupied by both Drole and Gloxinia. Despite having his original magic power sealed, excluding the Demon King, Chandler is celebrated amongst the Demon Clan as the absolute strongest demon who is strong without equal, fast without compare, and tougher than any other. Abilities * |Furukauntā}}: This ability allows Chandler to reflect magic attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the rebound becomes. He is the one who taught this technique to Meliodas. * |Abusoryūto Kyanseru}}: Chandler is able to completely erase any magic by touching it with his staff. * |Mikurosukopikku}}: This ability allows Chandler to shrink anyone to a miniature size, even Giants. * |Meteowākusu|literally meaning "Falling Star"}}: After a series of chants, Chandler summons meteors from the sky to crash down on an area. * |Abusoryūto Ōdā}}: Chandler draws a symbol on his hand and points it in the direction of his opponent. The opponent must then follow any order Chandler gives them where disobedience will result in the death of the target. * |Doragon Kurō}}: Chandler creates a dragon claw from his staff to attack his enemies with. In the original chapter release, it was called "Dragon Fang". * |Kurimuzon Rekuiemu|literally meaning "Crimson Funeral"}}: Chandler generates a powerful aura of heat around his hand and melts the ground beneath him, sending a wave of lava at his target. Chandler states it is powerful enough to deal with the Heavy Metal technique of the Giant Clan. * |Enkonjin|literally meaning "Grudge Blade"}}: Chandler swipes his staff at the direction of his target that creates an energy blade. * |Supuritto Tāmā|literally meaning "Flesh Clone"}}: Chandler creates little round winged demons out of his own flesh. * |Ekusutāmineito Rei|literally meaning "Light of Annihilation"}}: A spell where Chandler fires a disintegration beam, incinerating everything in the line of fire. * |Dākunesu|literally meaning "Dark Night's Book"}}: Chandler covers a large area in darkness , effectively shifting day into actual night. With this spell, Chandler also could cancel the effects of Sunshine. Weapons *'Sword Cane': Chandler carries a wooden cane that has a blade hidden within which grows in length when drawn. When sheathed and in it's staff form, he is shown to use it in conjunction with Full Counter and other spells. When in it's sword form, he primarily uses swordsmanship as his form of combat. Power Level Chandler's power level in his True Form are as follows: |magic= ? |strength= ? |spirit= ? }} Relationships Meliodas Chandler is Meliodas' former master and seems to love him very much. He is constantly obsessing over Meliodas as he is seen grovelling at the sight of Meliodas inside Perfect Cube. Cusack Chandler seems to get along well with Cusack as they talk and walk casually together. He does seem envious of Cusack as he had a "touching" reunion with Zeldris on good terms. Chandler also dislikes it when Cusack speaks lowly of Meliodas in spite of his former student's betrayal of the clan. He and Cusack were once a single entity known as the "Original Demon". Battles Prelude to the New Holy War arc *Seven Deadly Sins vs. Chandler: Interrupted *Drole & Gloxinia vs. Chandler: Win *Arthur Pendragon vs. Meliodas, Zeldris, Cusack & Chandler: Win New Holy War arc *Assault Force vs. Zeldris, Chandler & Cusack: Loss Trivia References }} Navigation es:Chandler fr:Chandler pt-br:Chandler ru:Чандлер it:Chandler Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters